Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-237385 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device in which wirings for use in transmitting a differential signal are formed on a wiring substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-153288 (Patent Document 2) discloses a semiconductor device in which a pair of wirings for transmitting a differential signal is formed so as to meander while extending in parallel with each other.